This Is My Life
by Akari Shinohara
Summary: Kagami Rin, gadis yang sangat menyukai hal-hal yang berbau alam/Namaku Kagami Rin, umurku 17 tahun/Namaku Len Kagamine, Umurku 18 tahun. /Chapter 3 Up!/Slice Of Life/ RnR Please!/ First Fic
1. Chapter 1

**STORY OF MY LIFE**

**Chapter 1 : Meeting!**

**Desclaimer : Vocaloid bukan MILIKKU, tapi cerita ini milik sayaa! XD**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, Shoujo**

**Warning : Ceritanya berantakan!, and ancur! XD, banyak TYPO, DLL**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Musim itu musim panas, Aspal yang terlihat seakan – akan meleleh. Gemerlap gedung - gedung pencakar langit di kejauhan. Dan AC yang terlalu dingin di pusat pembelanjaan dan kereta bawah tanah. Dimana semua orang banyak melakukan pekerjaan membosankan demi menghidupi keluarganya. Tetapi, bagi seorang gadis yang akan menjadi tokoh utama dalam cerita ini, sangatlah senang dengan semua musim yang dialaminya di kehidupan ini.

Di tengah padang rumput nan luas, terdapat seorang gadis blonde berumur 17 tahun, sedang bermain origami di bawah Pohon Sakura. Gadis itu membuat bermacam macam bentuk origami, ada yang berbentuk pesawat, burung, kapal, bunga tulip, dan sebagainya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat mahir dalam kreasi membuat origaminya itu.

Di tengah kesenangannya dalam membuat origami, tiba - tiba, angin berhembus sangat kencang hingga menerbangkan seluruh mainan origami yang ia buat. Dengan sesegera mungkin, ia mengambil mainan origami yang berceceran disekitarnya dan segera memasukkan ke dalam rantang yang berisi berbagai macam bentuk origami. Disaat ia memasukkan beberapa origami yang berbentuk kupu-kupu, Entah.. sepertinya nasib buruk sedang menimpanya, semua origami berbentuk kupu - kupunya terbang terbawa angin. Mungkin jika orang melihatnya, orang tak bisa membedakan antara origami kupu - kupu dengan yang asli.

Gadis itu mengejar beberapa origami yang masih bisa dilihatnya dengan kasat mata. Karena ia terlalu fokus dengan aksi berlarinya, tiba-tiba ia menabrak seorang anak laki laki yang mirip dengannya. Gadis itupun terjatuh kesakitan dan tidak bisa berdiri, kakinya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Saking perihnya, ia tak sadar jika seseorang telah menggendongnya ala bridal style. Dan berjalan tanpa tujuan.

Setelah ia tersadar akan sekitarnya, ia tersentak ketika ia seakan – akan seperti melayang yang menandakan bahwa ada seorang yang telah menggendongnya.

Tenyata, orang yang menggendongnya adalah orang yang ditabraknya tadi. Karena merasa sangat bersalah dan merepotkan, gadis itu tidak berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata dan terus menunduk. Ia malu menatap orang yang menggendongnya. Hingga akhirnya keheningan itu terpecah oleh...

"Namaku Len Kagamine, Umurku 18 tahun. Kau tidak usah malu, anggap saja ini pertolongan dariku." kata laki laki itu melepas rasa canggung yang menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"E—Eh, Kagamine-san, Go—Gomene. Seharusnya yang menolong itu bukan Kagamine-san, tapi aku. Karena akulah yang menabrakmu pertama kali, Kagamine-san. Perkenalkan namaku Rin Kagami. Umurku 17 tahun." Balas Rin sedikit canggung.

"Rin Kagami? Sepertinya aku tahu nama itu. Hmm... Ahh! Aku lupa. Tapi aku benar benar yakin, aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Mmm.. Akan kuingat nama itu." Kata Len yang sedang berusaha untuk mengingat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kau boleh memanggilku Len, tak usah berbicara kaku seperti itu padaku. Aku juga akan memanggilmu Rin. Anggap saja kita seumuran walaupun kenyataannya kita hanya beda 1 tahun. Boleh aku tau tanggal lahirmu?" tambah Len.

"Le—Len-san?" kata Rin untuk meyakinkan bahwa panggilannya kepada Len.

"Cukup Len!" jawab Len tegas disertai senyumannya.

"Mmmh.. oke, Aku lahir pada tanggal 27 Desember 1996."

"Sepertinya ini memang permainan takdir. Pasti kau tak percaya jika aku bilang bahwa aku juga lahir pada tanggal 27 Desember 1995." Ucap Len penuh semangat.

"Ha? Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa?" balas Rin tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang dikatakan Len.

"Aku tau kalau kau akan berekspresi seperti itu." Jawab Len datar.

"Baiklah Len, bisakah kau turunkan aku? Sepertinya aku sudah bisa berjalan."

"Aku tak yakin kau sudah bisa berjalan, tapi.. baiklah." Kata Len seraya menurunkan Rin dengan hati-hati. Dan memastikan bahwa Rin sudah benar benar berdiri.

"A—ah, sakit..!" jerit Rin yang sedang mencoba untuk berjalan.

"Benarkan tebakanku? Kau masih belum bisa untuk berjalan. Jangan kau paksakan, nanti akan bertambah parah, aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke rumah. Alamat rumahmu di daerah mana?" ucap Len, sedikit khawatir. Tapi mencoba untuk tetap dengan gaya stay cool-nya.

"Jalan Merpati Blok B Nomor 2."

"Oh, baiklah." Kata Len sambil tersenyum dan mulai berjongkok di depan Rin. Sungguh! Rin masih tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Len dengan berjongkok di depan Rin.

"Naik." Tambah Len kepada Rin. Rin mulai mengerti maksud Len dan mulai naik kepunggung Len. Sedangkan Len, mulai menggendong Rin, ala Piggyback style.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Rin merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dari Len, "Ada apa Len? Dari tadi kau tersenyum aneh!" kata Rin yang mulai berani untuk bicara. Rin curiga, ada sesuatu yang sembunyikan Len terhadap Rin.

"Ha ha ha. Kurasa aku sudah ingat, Kau adalah adik kelasku di Voca High School kan?"

"W—What? Jadi, kau kakak kelasku yang sering bikin para perempuan nangis tersedu-sedu itu!?" tanya Rin tak percaya.

" Yup! That's Right!" kata Len dengan tersenyum nakal.

"Tapi, Kenapa penampilanmu di sekolah sangat berbeda?" tanya Len penuh selidik.

"Memangnya kenapa? Masalah?" ucap Rin ketus setelah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Len adalah kakak kelasnya yang sering membuat teman temannya menangis meronta-ronta.**(A/N : Oke, aku akui itu BERLEBIHAN).**

"Wah... wah..., kalau kau berpenampilan seperti ini disekolah, aku yakin, kau pasti memiliki banyak Fans Boys. Karena kau bisa dibilang sangatlah cantik dengan penampilanmu seperti ini." Ucap Len dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda**.(A/N : Oke, aku akui Kau LEN! Kau terlalu jujur!).**

"Hentikan kebohonganmu itu Len! Aku tak akan tergoda olehmu!." kata Rin dingin.

"He he he. Si Ratu dingin mulai lagi deh!" kata Len dengan nada yang sangat mengejek.

"Sialan Kau LEN!" teriak Rin.

Yup! Selama perjalanan itu, Antara Len dan Rin, semuanya sama – sama saling mengejek dan perjalanan itu juga dipenuhi oleh canda tawa mereka berdua. Mungkin jika ada orang yang melihat mereka, aku sangat yakin, mereka akan menjadi Pasangan yang paling unik diseluruh dunia! XD

"Benarkah disini rumahmu?" tanya Len setelah berada di depan rumah kecil dengan halaman yang dipenuhi tumbuhan dan berbagai macam bentuk hiasan origami.

"Yup! Terima kasih Len!" ucap Rin, lalu mulai turun dari punggung Len.

"Kau hidup dengan rumah sekecil ini?" tanya Len penasaran.

"Ya, Aku tinggal disini sendirian. Kenapa?"

"Sendirian? Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?"

"Kalau soal itu... Orang tuaku suda berada diatas sana." Jawab Rin tersenyum sayu sambil menunjuk langit yang cerah.

"Oh.. Baiklah.. Bagaimana dengan biaya sekolahmu?"

"Kalau soal itu, setiap bulan aku pasti mendapat kiriman dana buat sekolah dan mencukupi kehidupan sehari hariku oleh bibi dan pamanku yang sedang bekerja di Tokyo. Jadi, kau tak usah mengkhawatirkanku."

"Oh.. begitu.. Semoga kakimu lekas sembuh. Bye!"

"Arigatou Len. Bye." ucap Rin sambil melihat Len yang semakin menjauh darinya.

"Ingat! Besok kau harus sembuh!" teriak Len yang sudah menjauh dari rumah Rin.

"Iya iya. Aku yakin besok aku akan sembuh!" balas Rin.

"DAN KURASA, KAU HARUS MENYIAPKAN MENTALMU DI SEKOLAH NANTI! ADA SESUATU YANG MENGEJUTKAN!" teriak Len sambil tersenyum nakal ke arah Rin.

"SIALAN KAU LEN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

**Yosh! Kurasa chapter 1 sudah selesai! Karena ini ada ff pertamaku. Aku yakin pasti masih banyak typo yang meraja rela. Karena itu aku butuh kritik lewat... REVIEW!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DELETE OR NEXT ?**

**REVIEW?**

**PLEASE! NEED REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**STORY OF MY LIFE**

**Chapter 2 : My Life**

**Desclaimer : Vocaloid bukan MILIKKU, tapi milik Yamaha! XD**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, Shoujo, Slice Of Life**

**Warning : Ceritanya berantakan, and ancur! XD, banyak TYPO, alurnya kecepetan, DLL.**

* * *

**A/N** **:** Hehe, peringatan! Apakah para reader punya lagu instrument piano, violin, viola, cello,dsb? Jika kalian mempunyainya, pasanglah headset/earphone dan kemudian mainkan, sambil membaca ff ku ini! Karena aku membuat ff ini sambil memainkan instrument piano lewat earphoneku, itupun jika kalian suka dengan musik musik instrument, karena jiwa dan hati saya sudah sangat menyatu dengan alat alat instrument yang berada di rumah saya, hehe. Direkomendasikan yang tau Yiruma! Instrumentnya keren keren lohh! Aku punya seluruh albumnya, tapi ada 2 lagu yang berhasil aku mainkan! Hehe. Tapi jika tidak suka dengan lagu instrument, gak papa kok! Jangan lupa RnR ya? Pliss! Semangat kalian adalah semangatku juga!^^ Arigatou~

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk di sekolah Voca High School. Setelah lamanya dibutakan dengan liburan musim panas. Mungkin menurut sebagian orang, liburan musim panas itu mengasyikkan bisa berlibur ke pantai bersama teman-teman, keluarga, dan sebagainya. Tapi menurut gadis blonde yang bernama Rin Kagami, liburan musim panas adalah liburan yang paling membosankan. Mengapa demikian? Mungkin karena ia masih belum memiliki teman, dalam arti sahabat. Ia hanya bisa melakukan semua pekerjaannya sendirian dibawah terik matahari yang menyilaukan dan panas.

Kapan ia bisa memiliki teman yang setia? Gadis itupun juga tidak tau. Baginya semua orang itu sama. Oleh karena itu, Ia sangat takut jika dikecewakan untuk kedua kalinya.

Ia sudah lama mengimpikan untuk mendapatkan seorang sahabat, tetapi nasib buruk selalu menimpa gadis blonde itu? Apa yang terjadi? Di saat ia benar-benar memiliki sahabat, ternyata sahabatnya hanya memanfaatkan dirinya. Mengapa gadis itu bisa tau? Tentu saja tau, karena disaat ayah dan ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan, tiba tiba seluruh sahabatnya mengolok-oloknya. Apa salah gadis itu? Tak ada yang tau, gadis itupun juga tak tau. Tak ada yang menyimpan rasa belas kasih terhadap gadis itu, bahkan ia pernah di bully selama 2 tahun bahkan sampai sekarang, walaupun tidak separah yang dulu. Mungkin itu kejadian yang sudah lama, itu terjadi saat ia masih menetap di bangku Sekolah Menengah Pertamanya. Tetapi bagi gadis itu, ia sulit sekali untuk melupakannya.

Karena kejadian itupun, sifat Rin berubah total. Yang dulunya ceria sekarang menjadi pendiam, dingin, dan kaku. Semua berubah! Bahkan pernampilannyapun juga berubah!

**RIN POV**

KRIIIIIIIIING! KRIIIIIIIING! KRIIIIIIIING!

Suara jam weker Rin berbunyi.

"Uugh.. Mmm.." sedikit demi sedikit kelopak mataku terbuka, dan terbangun dari tidur nyenyakku. Jujur! Suara itu sangat menggangu mimpi indahku!

Saat aku sudah benar-benar bangun, aku paksakan untuk langsung berdiri dan mematikan jam wekerku yang terus berbunyi.

Dengan segera aku mengambil baju seragam dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi. Setelah kegiatan mandiku selesai, aku pergi kedapur untuk menyiapkan bento yang akan kubawa kesekolah.

Sekitar kurang lebih 5 menit, aku selesai membuat bento. Lalu aku kembali ke kamar tidur, untuk mengambil tas sekolah dan memasukkan bento ke dalam tasku. Tak lupa aku memasang kacamata minusku dan mengikat rambutku menjadi pointail kebawah, yang membuatku tak mencolok dan tampil sederhana.

'_Yosh! Ganbatte!_' Teriakku dalam hati.

Setelah aku keluar rumah, dan mengunci rumahku. Dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga aku menikmati perjalananku ke sekolah.

"Sekarang saatnya perjalanan ke sekolah!" ucapku semangat pada diriku sendiri. Bisa di bilang aku sering berbicara pada diriku saat aku sendiri. Karena dengan cara seperti itu, Aku merasa sangat semangat dan optimis dalam melakukan sesuatu. Mungkin jika aku bicara sendiri saat ada orang, aku pasti dikira GILA.

**NORMAL POV**

Pagi itu sekitar pukul 06.30, padahal sekolah dimulai pukul 8. Kenapa gadis itu memilih datang terlalu pagi? Ya, mungkin karena perjalanan rumahnya ke sekolah lumayan memakan waktu.

Selama perjalanan, angin berhembus sangat pelan, mengikuti irama pepohonan yang tampaknya menari-nari. Sedikit daun dari pepohonan sakura berjatuhan, menambah suasana yang sangat damai dan alami. Kau tau kan bahwa Rin sangat menyukai hal-hal yang berbau dengan alam?

"Huuhhh...Haahhh..." gadis itu seperti melakukan pernafasan, mulai dari menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian mengeluarkannya. Kegiatan itu dilakukannya berulang-ulang sampai ia tiba-tiba mengatakan ...

"Tampaknya sebentar lagi, musim gugur akan segera tiba," Ucap Rin sambil tersenyum.

Sepertinya perjalanan itu sangat dinikmati olehnya. Sehingga ia tidak sadar kalau dia sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Saat ia menengok ke jam tangannya, tertera 07.00 Tepat sesuai dengan perkiraannya. Dengan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya, XI Science 3 yang berada di lantai 3. Seperti biasa, ia lebih memilih duduk di bagian belakang pojok kanan. Karena ia bisa melihat pemandangan-pemandangan yang sangat disukainya itu.

Pagi itu masih sepi, sehingga membuat gadis yang bernama Rin itu sangat-sangat bosan, tidak ada pekerjaan yang dikerjakannya. Ia hanya bisa melihat langit, menatap jam tangan berharganya, kemudian melihat isi ruang kelasnya. Kegiatan itu dilakukannya berkali-kali, hingga Rin sendiri tidak dapat menghitung, Berapa kali ia melakukan hal itu? Tetapi, tiba-tiba saat ia melihat di sudut pojok ruang kelasnya, matanya melebar, seakan-akan kaget, yang ia lihat adalah sebuah gitar tua yang sedikit berdebu.

Rin menjadi mengingat potongan memori yang tersimpan dibenaknya. Dimana saat-saat paling bahagianya, dimana ia masih bisa berbicara dan tertawa dengan kedua orang tuanya, berkumpul bersama keluarganya, dimana sang ayah sedang memainkan gitar kesayangannya, dan sang ibu menyanyikan lagu untuknya. Rin masih ingat semua itu.

Saat ia kembali sadar dari kehidupan di masa lampaunya. Ia kembali menengok ke jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 07.15, karena masih lama, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas meja, lalu menaruh kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya, dan kemudian ia terbawa dengan alam mimpinya.

**LEN POV**

Ohayou minna! Namaku adalah Len Kagamine. Aku tinggal sendirian di Jalan Merpati Blok E Nomor 8. Kenapa sendirian? Karena kedua orang tuaku mendapat tugas untuk bekerja di London sedangkan aku ditinggal disini.

Aku bersekolah di Voca High School, kelas XII Science 1 lantai 4. Untuk membayar uang sekolah dan kebutuhanku sehari-hari, setiap bulan aku mendapat kiriman uang di rekening bankku. Kesenangan sehari-hariku adalah membuat para perempuan menangis tersedu-sedu, Kok bisa? Karena setiap hari banyak sekali anggota fans club yang ingin berpacaran denganku. Karena aku tak memiliki perasaan pada mereka, akhirnya aku menolak mereka dengan mudah. Aku sadar aku sangatlah TAMPAN, dan juga TERKENAL.

'Huuh.. datang terlalu pagi itu sangat membosankan, tetapi sangat melegakan daripada datang siang dan di kerubungi banyak fans, itu sangat melelahkan,' kataku dalam hati.

'Sudah kuputuskan! Aku ingin pergi berkeliling sekolah, mumpung masih sepi, ini benar-benar kesempatan yang sangat langka.' Ucapku dalam hati sambil melihat jam tangan kesayanganku yang menunjukkan pukul jam 07.25

Saat aku menuruni tangga, tepat di depan tangga yang aku turuni terdapat papan yang bertuliskan XI science 3, sekilas terlihat gadis berambut blonde yang sedang tertidur diatas meja.

'Hah? Bukankah gadis itu adalah gadis yang menabrakku kemarin? Kalau gak salah namanya ... O ya! Rin Kagami! Itu namanya!' dengan segera aku memasuki kelasnya yang sangat sepi.

Sengaja aku melambatkan pergerakanku supaya tidak menimbulkan suara yang dapat membangunkannya. Dengan langkah seperti ini, akhirnya aku berhasil berada di depannya tanpa mengusik mimpi indahnya, "_Yokatta_..." bisikku pelan.

Karena teringat tentang kakinya yang terluka kemarin, aku langsung melihat bagian kakinya yang berdarah, 'Ternyata kakinya yang berdarah sudah di perban, jadi intinya ia sudah bisa berjalan. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.' ucapku mantab di dalam hati. Akupun langsung duduk, setengah berdiri, kedua lututku menempel ke lantai, dan kedua tanganku kusilangkan di atas meja Rin, sama seperti yang Rin lakukan. Dan akupun mulai melihat wajah manisnya ketika tidur, dua kata yang terintas di dalam benakku, 'Seperti Malaikat.'

"Hi hi hi, tenyata penampilanmu benar-benar berbeda dari yang kemarin." ucap Len lirih ketika ia sudah berada di depan wajah Rin.

Entah mengapa, secara sengaja atau tidak sengaja tiba-tiba tanganku mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. Berkali-kali aku mengusapnya dan memainkan tiap helai rambutnya, ia tampak seperti nyaman dengan semua perlakuanku padanya. Akupun mengambil kursi dan menaruhnya di samping Rin. Dan kembali melihat wajah Rin saat tidur.

Disaat aku melihatnya tidur, aku merasakan hawa kesepian, kesedihan, dan kesengsaraan yang bercampur di wajah Rin. Tapi aku tidak tau, Apakah tebakanku benar? Ah, tidak mungkin. Secara teknis, ini hanya perasaanku saja. Jadi, aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya.

**NORMAL POV**

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.

Suara jam yang terpasang di dinding kelas Rin berbunyi seiring dengan kesunyian yang diciptakan oleh mereka berdua, di saat Len melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 07.30, Len langsung berdiri. Kemudian ia kembali ke kelasnya.

**LEN POV**

Disini sangatlah sunyi, sampai-sampai bunyi jam dinding kelas terdengar jelas di telingaku. Saat aku melihat jam tangan kesayanganku, tepat menunjukkan pukul 07.30, aku langsung berdiri untuk persiapan kembali ke kelas. Tapi sebelum aku pergi, aku sempat mengatakan ucapan selamat tinggal kepada Rin.

"Byee Rin. Aku ke kelas dulu ya? Mungkin, aku akan menemuimu saat jam istirahat," Ucapku lembut dan lirih, supaya tak menggangu tidurnya dan tetap terjaga. Kemudian aku beranjak keluar kelas Rin dan kembali ke kelasku.

Walaupun Rin tak sadar, tak apalah ... Aku memang sering seperti itu. Berbicara sendiri, tapi dari perkataanku tadi, kuanggap sebuah ... janjiku. Aku memang jarang seperti ini, tapi jika dilakukan bersama Rin ... serasa menyenangkan. Padahal, baru kemarin aku berkenalan dengannya. Rasanya ANEH.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N : **Akhirnya, chap 2 telah selesai, kuharap kalian suka dan meninggalkan komentar, kritik, saran, dsb. lewat kotak dibawah ini! Saya sangat berterima kasih kepada reader yang mau membaca dan mereview FF ini. Karena semangat KALIAN merupakan SEMANGATKU untuk menulis FF ini! ^.^ Gomene, klimaks permasalahan masih belum muncul, ditunggu ya? XD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**STORY OF MY LIFE**

**Chapter 3 : I don't know**

**Desclaimer : Vocaloid bukan MILIKKU, tapi milik Yamaha! XD**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, Shoujo, Slice Of Life**

**Warning : Ceritanya berantakan, and ancur! XD, banyak TYPO, alurnya kecepetan, DLL.**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG!

Tiba-tiba lonceng tanda masuk telah dibunyikan. Berarti jam sekolah telah dimulai. Bunyi lonceng itu sangat keras, hingga membangunkan seorang gadis bermata _aquamarine._ Gadis itu sedikit demi sedikit membuka kelopak matanya.

"Hmm..." gadis yang masih setengah sadar itu terus menguap untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Ia masih sangat mengantuk, karena tadi malam ia tidur telat, mungkin disebabkan oleh penyakit insomnianya yang mulai kambuh, sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

Wajahnya tampak kusut dan masih mengantuk, ia takut tidak bisa belajar secara maksimal. Akhirnya ia mencoba untuk berdiri, dan berlari menuju kamar mandi yang berada di lantai 2 untuk membasuh mukanya.

Ditengah perjalanannya yang terlalu terburu-buru itu, tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seorang diva disekolahnya, Hatsune Miku dan kelompoknya, yang beranggotakan 4 orang, yaitu Miku Hatsune, Meiko Sakine, Gumi Megpoid, dan Lily. Ia tak memperdulikan Si Diva disekolahnya atau bukan, Rin tetap berlari dan menerobos kelompok yang diketuai oleh Miku Hatsune itu. Ia tak pernah mempermasalahkan tentang gelar, karena menurutnya semua orang itu sama.

Hatsune Miku, orang yang pernah menjadi sahabatnya sebelum kedua orang tuanya meninggal, Miku termasuk teman-teman yang mengolok-oloknya di saat ia mendengar kabar bahwa ayah dan ibunya meninggal.

"Ihhh... tau nggak? Aku ditabrak oleh anak yang sangat menjijikkan loh! Liat aja, bajuku jadi jelek nih! Ihh..." ucap Miku jijik kepada kawan-kawannya.

'_Padahal bajunya cuma kusut, kalau disetrika pasti udah hilang.'_ sela Rin di dalam hati. Tentu saja Rin masih bisa mendengar ucapan-ucapan, karena Miku sengaja mengeraskan suaranya untuk menyindir Rin. Rin tak mengerti, Mengapa Miku sebegitu bencinya terhadap Rin? Membenci tanpa sebab.

"Hiii... iya tuh! Udah nggak punya orang tua, tapi sombongnya selangit! Lebih baik kau ganti baju aja dulu, daripada nanti kamu kena penyakitnya dia! Hiii..." ucap Meiko jijik.

"Oke oke.. tunggu aku, aku mau ke kamar mandi dilantai 4 aja deh! Biar gak sekamar mandi sama anak yang menjijikkan tadi! Sekalian ketemuan sama Len deh! Daaah," Ucap Miku senang, mungkin, karena bisa bertemu dengan Len.

"LEN? Aku juga ikut dong, pliss!" teriak Meiko, dan teman sekumpulannya.

"Okeee," Jawab Miku.

Bisa dibilang, Miku dan kelompoknya itu, sangat suka dengan Len. Walaupun mereka hanya melihat Len, mereka sangat senang. Padahal, Len tak pernah melihat mereka, menoleh merekapun tak pernah apalagi menyapa mereka.

**RIN POV**

"Wahh... segarnya..." ucapku sambil membasuh wajahku dengan air. Aku sangat suka sekali dengan air, karena dengan air aku bisa sangat semangat.

Kenapa bisa? Pasti bisa, Aku pernah membaca buku yang berjudul The Secret Life of Water, The True Power of Water, dan The Hidden Massages In Water karangan Masaru Emoto yang menunjukkan beberapa penelitian tentang air. Ternyata, air dapat membentuk bermacam-macam kristal dengan perkataan yang diucapkan oleh manusia, asalkan perkataan yang diucapkan itu mengandung unsur yang baik, pasti kristal yang dihasilkan juga sangatlah bagus dan indah.

Intinya, karena sebagian tubuh manusia mengandung air, maka ucapkanlah kata-kata yang dapat membuatmu semangat, terlebih baiknya seringlah berdo'a. Jangan putus asa dalam hidup! Karena semangat hidup itu berasal dari diri kita sendiri. Itulah motto hidupku!

"_Yosh!_ _Ganbatte!_" ucapku untuk menyemangati diriku sendiri.

Akupun langsung pergi meninggalkan kamar mandi, karena jam tanganku menujukkan pukul 08.05 dengan segera aku berlari menuju kelas.

**LEN POV**

"Yo! Len! Kau tau nggak? Ka—"

"Aku tidak tau." ucapku datar memotong pembicaraan Kaito.

"_Geez_.. hentikan sikap datarmu itu, bodoh! Mana ada yang mau jadi pacarmu?" ejek Kaito.

"Pasti ada, buktinya, dalam 1 hari aku mendapat surat cinta sekitar 15 lebih. Nih!" Balasku datar sambil menunjukkan beberapa surat cinta yang sudah memenuhi lokerku.

"Oke.. Oke.. Damai.. Aku memang kalah jika tanding mulut denganmu. Liat tuh di jendela! Ada seorang diva sekolah kita sama kelompoknya yang liatin kamu terus, beri respon dong! Kasian mereka..."

"Kalau kau mau ambil saja. Aku tidak tertarik. Membosankan." Ucapku yang lagi lagi besikap datar.

"Ha ha ha. Kau itu ... Aku jadi penasaran kalau kau punya pacar kayak gimana ya?" ucap Kaito sambil senyum-senyum, membayangkan saat Len memperlakukan pacarnya.

"Aku nggak yakin deh, pacarmu bisa selamat," tambah Kaito yang masih dalam imaginasinya.

"Hentikan ekspresi caramu membayangkanku, kau tampak sangat bodoh dan GILA!" ejekku sambil tertawa. Jujur, aku tak sanggup menahan tawa saat melihat tingkah konyol dari Kaito

"Ha ha ha .. Akhirnya aku membuat sang pangeran datar tertawa deh! Byee, aku mau ke bangkuku dulu, ada tugas Matematika yang belum aku kerjakan."

"Okee, sip." Balasku kepada Kaito.

Kaito Shion, adalah teman baikku sejak aku sekolah di Voca High School. Menurutku, ia adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Ia sudah tau dan hafal seluruh sikap dan sifatku, makanya, jika aku berbicara datar ia tak pernah tersinggung. Ia memang orang yang sangat menyenangkan. Aslinya, temanku yang seperti Kaito banyak sih, tapi Kaitolah yang selalu sekelas denganku selama 3 tahun.

**MIKU POV**

Selesai aku mengganti bajuku di kamar ganti yang kebetulan dekat dengan kamar mandi, aku dan teman-temanku berlari menuju kelas Len.

"Wah.. Len! Keren ya! Kyaaa! Sumpah!" bisikku kepada teman-temanku.

"Iya tuh! Kereeen! Pakai banget malah!" bisik Lily kepada teman-temannya yang sedang melihat Len.

"Dia memang tipeku!" balas Gumi

Aku sejak dulu memang sudah menyukai Len Kagamine. Bukan menyukai, tapi mencintainya. Aku mengenalnya sejak aku duduk di bangku SD. Dulu ia sangat ramah denganku. Aku mengingat satu kejadian yang tak pernah kulupakan.

Saat itu musim gugur sebelum acara kelulusan Lendimulai. Aku sangat sedih waktu itu, karena sebentar lagi aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Len lagi.

_Di tengah perjalanan pulangku, aku tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Pikiranku tertuju kepada Len dan perasaanku sendiri. Saat itu juga, aku tidak tau kalau rem di sepedaku tidak mempan, padahal di depan ada jalan yang sedikit curam dan ada mobil yang berlawanan arah denganku, akhirnya aku berusaha untuk menghindari mobil itu dan menanggung konsekuensi yang aku ambil saat itu, akibatnya aku terjatuh dari sepedaku, yang membuat kakiku sedikit terluka tapi tidak parah. Tiba-tiba saja, ada orang yang membantuku untuk berdiri, orang itu adalah Len! Aku sempat terkejut, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Len didepanku. Ia bertanya kepadaku bagaimana aku bisa terjatuh dari sepeda, dengan senang hati aku menjelaskan kejadian dari awal hingga aku jatuh seperti ini. Saat itu aku tidak dapat menahan detak jantungku yang berdegub sangat kencang. Karena ia mengetahui bahwa rem sepedaku rusak, akhirnya ia membatuku menuntun ke tempat bengkel sepeda, dan menitipkannya. Kukira aku akan menunggu di tempat itu sampai rem sepedaku selesai diperbaiki. Ternyata tebakanku salah! Tiba-tiba Len menyuruhku untuk pulang bersamanya, LEN MENGANTARKU! _

Sejak saat itu, aku mulai berbincang-bincang dengannya sampai Len lulus dan melanjutkan sekolah ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Aku sangat kaget! Ketika aku bertemu dengannya lagi saat menginjak di sekolah Voca High School ini. Aku senang! Sangat senang! Tapi kenapa Len berubah?

"_Come on guys, _kembali ke kelas. Sepertinya kelas akan dimulai," ajakku

"_Okay._" Balas Lily, Gumi, dan Meiko bersamaan.

**RIN POV**

Sekarang aku sudah berada di dalam kelas. Lalu apa yang aku kerjakan? Aku hanya melihat teman-temanku yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan teman lainnya. Apakah aku tidak tampak atau apa? Kenapa tidak ada orang yang mengetahui keberadaanku?

Secara spontan hatiku berkata...

_'Suatu saat pasti ada jika kau yang merubahnya.'_

.

.

.

Brakk! Pintu kelas terbuka..

Seketika pandanganku berubah menuju pintu yang sedikit terbuka..

Ternyata Miku dan teman-temannyalah yang memasuki kelas, mereka memang sekelas denganku. Bayangkan! aku sekelas dengan mereka 2 tahun lamanya, _Oh my god!_ Cobaan apa lagi yang engkau uji kepadaku?

Kualih pandanganku ke langit-langit kelasku, tak ada yang menarik. Semuanya membosankan.

Lalu kupandang langit yang berwarna biru cerah lewat jendela ruang kelas..

Tiba-tiba dari dalam lubuk hatiku berkata padaku ...

_Jika engkau sedang kecewa, _

_Pandanglah ke sungai, airnya mengalir biarpun berjuta batu menghalanginya. _

_Jika engkau merasa sedih dan kesepian, _

_Pandanglah ke langit, kau akan sadar bahwa Tuhanmu senantiasa bersamamu..._

Kata-kata itu ... membuat bibirku melengkung sempurna.

Kemudian hatiku berkata lagi ...

_Apakah kau tau? _

_Hidup seseorang, _

_Penderitaan seseorang, _

_Bagaikan pohon yang diterjang habis oleh angin yang sangat kencang _

_Tetapi ia tetap kokoh. _

_Jika penderitaan itu terlalu banyak dan ia tak kuat lagi, _

_Lama-lama ia akan roboh. _

_Tidakkah semua makhluk hidup seperti itu?_

Kata-kata itu membuatku bangkit sedikit demi sedikit ...

**NORMAL POV**

Tiba-tiba, pintu kelas Rin terbuka lebar ...

"Anak-anak, berkumpul di lapangan tengah! Sekarang saatnya latihan!" ucap guru olahragaku.

"_Hai_." Balas murid-murid dan segera berganti baju ke ruang ganti

Setelah semua murid telah berkumpul di Lapangan, ternyata bukan kelas Rin saja yang mempunyai jam pelajaran Olahraga. Jam itu bertabrakan dengan kelas XII Science 1. Mungkin karena sekolah ini kekurangan guru Olahraga.

"Anak-anak, ambil peralatan olah raga yang kalian sukai, kali ini Olahraga bebas!" instruksi dari guru Olah raga.

"_Hai._"

Dengan segera anak perempuan dan laki-laki melakukan olah raga yang ia sukai. Sebagian anak perempuan kebanyakan berkumpul dengan teman temannya, begitu juga dengan laki-laki yang tidak mendapatkan kesempatan karena keterbatasan jumlah pemain dalam tiap kegiatan olahraga.

Bagaimana dengan seseorang yang bernama Rin? Dia duduk sendiri, di bawah pohon.

Tak ada seseorang yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Ia terlihat sangat kesepian.

**LEN POV**

"KYAAA! LEN-SENPAI! KERENN!" teriak para fansku di luar lapangan basket saat aku berhasil melakukan _Three point shot_ dengan lancar.

"Len, setidaknya lambaikan tanganmu pada fans-fansmu itu," ejek Kaito

"Kau saja! Huh! Menjengkelkan!" ucapku.

_SKIP TIME _

Setelah bermain selama 10 menit, aku meminta pelatih untuk melakukan pergantian pemain.

Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari lapangan basket. Menghirup udara segar memang menyenangkan, daripada terlalu banyak menguras tenaga untuk bermain basket. Memang sih, nilai pelajaran non akademikku lebih bagus dibanding nilai akademik. Walaupun begitu aku tetap keren kok!

Mmm... Sepertinya ... kalau nggak salah, jam pelajaran olehragaku bertabrakan dengan kelas ... XI Science 3. Oh ya! Aku baru ingat itu! Berarti kemungkinan besar Rin ada disini kan?

'_Dimana Rin sekarang?'_ ucapku dalam hati sambil mencari-carinya dari sudut penglihatanku yang tajam. _What? _Ini untuk pertama kalinya aku mencari seseorang. Biasanya aku yang malah dicari banyak orang. Hah! Abaikan perkataanku barusan!

Kedua bola mataku berhenti bergerak, ketika melihat gadis berambut blonde yang duduk sendirian, sambil melihat teman-temannya yang sedang bercanda-tawa. Oke, kuakui, pandangan itu ... wajah itu ... aku dapat melihat hawa yang lagi-lagi sama dengan yang aku lihat tadi pagi.

Ternyata, aku tak dapat mengira bahwa Rin bisa seperti itu. Apakah yang terjadi sebenarnya? Aku benar-benar tak tahu!

**RIN POV**

Duduk disini ... sendirian. Melihat teman-temanku yang sedang berbicara satu sama lain, bercanda tawa. Aku iri dengan mereka, sangat-sangat IRI. Kapan aku bisa seperti mereka? Lagi-lagi, aku seperti makhluk ghaib! Tak ada seseorang yang mengetahui keberadaanku!

'_Mungkin ... jika aku diberi satu permintaan ... Aku ingin seseorang menyadari keberadaanku itu saja. Terima kasih.' _Bisikku dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba ...

Ada seseorang yang menutup kedua mataku dari belakang ... Aku kaget! Dalam pandanganku yang gelap, hatiku terus bertanya-tanya _... 'Siapa? Siapa? Dan Siapa ini?' _

Karena rasa penasaranku sudah tak bisa terbendung lagi... Akhirnya...

"Ini siapa?" ucapku memecah rasa penasaran ... walaupun aku merasa sedikit senang tapi dari dalam hatiku masih ada rasa takut.

.

.

_Aku takut kalau ini semua adalah jebakan,_

_Aku takut jika kejadian itu terulang kembali,_

_Aku takut.._

_Aku takut.._

_Sangat takut..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N : ****hehe! Akhirnya chap 3 sudah selesai! Maaf lama update, soalnya dihari pertama masuk sekolah, tugasku mulai banyak lagi.. jadinya repot dan sibuk.**

******Sepertinya Fic ku MEMBOSANKAN ya? TTATT Saya tidak mengira akan membuat fic SLICE OF LIFE, yang saya ambil dari kehidupan nyata seorang sahabat saya dikehidupan nyata,**

**Untuk yang sudah mereview chap kemarin aku ucapkan ARIGATOU sebesar-besarnya! Hehe! Kuharap para readers meninggalkan komentar, kritik dan saran di Review! Akhir kata...**

**...**

**...**

**REVIEW Please!**


End file.
